RWBY: The Undertale
by The Kunoichi
Summary: Everyone knows the legend of Mt. Glenn, "If you climb Mt. Glenn, you will never return." If that legend is true… Why did you climb it? Curiosity? Ignorance? Or… perhaps Destiny? This is the story of a human, who must decide the fate of Grimm. What will you do? Leave them behind and go back to the life you had before? Free them from their imprisonment? Or… perchance… another path?


**I do not own RWBY or Undertale. This story contains spoilers for RWBY Vol 1-3 and for Undertale. You have been warned. Enjoy….**

 ***In game action**

* * *

 _Long ago, two races ruled over Earth: HUMANS and GRIMM._

 _One day, war broke out between the two races._

 _After a long battle, the humans were victorious._

 _They sealed the Grimm UNDERGROUND with a magic spell._

Many years later…

Mt. Glenn 201X

 _Legends say that those who climb the mountain never return._

 _If that's the case… why did you climb it?_

 **RWBY: The UNDERTALE**

Chapter One: We all Fall Down

You open your eyes, to see a blinding light before you. You raise your hand to cover your eyes, and within the light, you notice something… off.

You sit up, trying to process what was happening and see that you're sitting in a patch of golden flowers. They must have broken your fall. You look around and see that the flower patch is the only living thing in your vicinity, as everything else around you was some kind of cavern.

You stand up and notice for the first time what you're wearing. You're wearing a long-sleeved black shirt with orange stripes, a pair of dark blue jeans, and black sneakers. You look at your hands.

Your clothes and your body seem to be… different than you remember?

You feel that this should make you worry, but for whatever reason, you're not sure why. You can't remember?

You shrug it off. You need to find a way out of this place. That's what matters.

You look to your left and see a tunnel. It's the only exit.

You go down the tunnel and find a gate. It looks old and feels more like an entrance to something rather than an exit. But, you don't have many options so you go inside.

Once you're past the gate, you find yourself in a pitch black room, a single light shining down on a small patch of grass. That wasn't the only odd thing. On that patch of grass was a golden flower… a _smiling_ golden flower. Its face was similar to those you drew in kindergarten with two small lines being the eyes and an upward crest for the smile.

Suddenly, the flower opened its mouth. "Hello there! I'm FLOWEY. FLOWEY the FLOWER!"

Flowey looks at you with concern. "Hmm… You're new to the UNDERGROUND, aren'tcha?"

You don't say anything, instead offering a shy smile and nodded your head.

It shook its head. "Golly, you must be so confused."

Flowey perked up instantly. "Someone ought to teach you how things work around here! Guess little old me will have to do."

You feel your worries fade. You were lucky to find someone so nice down here so soon.

"Ready? Here we go!"

 _*Bump-bump*_

You feel your heart beat hard suddenly. You put your hand on your chest and feel it's very warm. You look down, under your hand, you see a red heart pulsating with energy. It wasn't like the actual organ but the kind of heart you'd seen on Valentine's Day. You stare at the heart wondering why you never noticed it before.

Thankfully, Flowey, was there to explain it. "See that heart? That is your SOUL, the very culmination of your being. Your SOUL starts off weak, but can grow strong if you gain a lot of LV."

You look up at Flowey and tilt your head to the side.

"What's LV stand for? Why, LOVE, of course! You want some LOVE, don't you?"

You pause for a moment and then slowly nod. Love is a good thing, so it's good to get some.

"Don't worry, I'll share some with you!"

It winks at you while sticking its tongue out.

A second later, five white pellets appeared above Flowey.

"Down here, LOVE is shared through… Little white 'friendliness pellets.'"

Flowey looks at you excitedly. "Are you ready? Move around! Get as many as you can!"

The pellets begin to slowly float towards you. You look at all the pellets and decide to try to catch one. You reach out to the one closest to you on your left and are able to grasp it in your ha—

AGUGHH!

You recoil as your body is suddenly racked with intense pain. You clutch the hand that had touched the pellet. You're in so much pain you can't even move it. You feel like you're on the brink of death…

That's when you notice something.

As you gasp in pain, you look up at Flowey for answers. But instead of that friendly face you saw a minute ago… you saw a big evil grin on its face.

" **You IDIOT. In this world, it's kill or BE killed. Why would ANYONE pass up an opportunity like this!?** "

It stared at you with psychotic glee, summoning up a ring of pellets surrounding you. There was no opening. You were trapped.

" **DIE.** "

The pellets drew closer to you, keeping its ring shape as it moved in for the kill. Just one of those pellets put you in such a state, this many would surely end you. You feel panic setting in as they came closer and closer, Flowey's laughter echoing into your very soul…

But before the pellets could touch you, they vanished, along with the pain in your body. You looked at your clutched and felt no agony when you moved it. You look back at Flowey and see its face twist in confusion.

A fist-sized stone flew into Flowey's side, smacking it from its rooted patch of grass, out of the light and into the darkness around you.

"What a terrible creature, torturing such a poor, innocent youth…"

Out of the darkness a woman appeared. She had blonde hair tied back in a bun, green eyes behind a pair of oval-lensed glasses, and wore a black robe with white sleeves and purple markings on the front. You thought she was a human, but then noticed some key features about her. Instead of normal human ears, she had pointed furry white ears, large white claws instead of nails and a small pair of white horns on her head, peeking out from her hair.

You are certain you have never seen such a being before in your life. But you felt she was… familiar.

The goat-horned woman looked you in the eye, and when she spoke, you make out a pair of fangs behind her lips.

"Ah, do not be afraid, my child. I am GLYNDA, caretaker of the RUINS. I pass through this place to see if anyone has fallen down. You are the first human to come here in a long time."

First human? Long time…? Is she a… Grimm?

Before your mind can go in a panic, Glynda turns her back to you and starts to walk away. "Come! I will guide you through the catacombs. This way."

You jump with a start as you see her leave you behind and quickly run after her. On the other side of the room, you see the outline of another gate, like how you first entered this room. You follow her through it and find what you guessed to be the beginning of the RUINS.

 **The shadow of the RUINS looms above** , oddly enough, **fills you with determination**.

You and Glynda come to a closed door. To the left of the door, a series of floor panels are arranged and a switch on the wall. Glynda holds out a hand signaling you to stop. "Allow me to explain how the RUINS operate."

Glynda walks to the floor panels. She steps on ones deliberately while avoiding others, before going to the switch and pulling it down. A moment later, the door opened. She turns to you, a small smile on her face. "The RUINS are full of puzzles. Ancient fusions between diversions and doorkeys. One must solve them in order to move from room to room. Adjust yourself to the sight of them."

With her explanation done, she turns from you and goes through the door.

You move to follow her but stop. Next to the door, a plaque reads:

 **Only the fearless may proceed. Brave ones, foolish ones. Both walk not the middle road.**

You pause for a moment. You don't think you're brave, foolish, maybe. But, if you don't try, you won't get anywhere. This thought alone gives you determination. Taking a deep breath, you walk through the door and after Glynda.

In the first room, Glynda had you do the next puzzle. It was a simple one, pulling some switches on the wall in order to move on. It was easy, since Glynda had marked the correct switches several times for you to see. When you had done it, she praised you, as if you had done it all on your own.

You may have had her help, but her words made your heart swell.

In the second room, stood a single dummy. Glynda explained that being a human in the UNDERGROUND, you could be attacked by other Grimm. She explained that when you encounter a Grimm, you'll enter into a FIGHT, like you had with Flowey. She told you that you could do one of two things: FIGHT until your enemy is defeated or talk your opponent down, make them not want to fight you, and then when the time was right, show them MERCY to spare them.

She seemed to be more sympathetic to sparing than you fighting. She watched you closely as you approached the dummy, who was labeled as "ROY". You felt your heart beat heavily as it did before, signifying you entered a fight. You stand there for a moment considering your options.

LV1 HP- 20/20

FIGHT – ACT - ITEM – MERCY

…You feel like you're in one of those old 16-bit RPGs…. Weird…

 ***You decide to strike up a conversation with Roy the dummy…. He doesn't have much to say.**

Despite nothing truly happening, Glynda seems happy with your choice. You feel as though ***'YOU WON!' but didn't get any XP or gold**.

In the third room, you have come to a bridge covered with spikes. There doesn't seem to be any way to get across safety. You look to Glynda, not sure what to do. She smiles at you and asks for your hand. You give it to her and she moves a foot onto the bridge. Instead being met with spikes, it met flat ground. Glynda walks forward, with you in tow, and you realize there is a pattern one must walk in order to get across safely. You make sure to stay close to Glynda and hold her hand tightly.

You enter the fourth room. Glynda stops suddenly and lets your hand go. She doesn't turn to look at you. "I… have a request to make of you."

You tilt your head, wondering why she suddenly seems so serious.

She takes a deep breath and straightens her back. "I want you to walk to the end of this room by yourself. Forgive me for this."

Without warning, she sprints off, leaving you behind.

Leaving… you… behind….?

Panic… you are suddenly filled with dread.

She can't leave… if she does… she'll…

Your breath quickens as you run after her, your short legs carrying you as fast as you can, but not fast enough. It's only been a few moments but you can't see her at all. Your eyes fly wildly around the room, trying to catch even a glimpse of black robe or white ears.

You reach the end of the room, a door before you, a white pillar to the left of it. Your chest starts to hurt, breathing so much while running was taking a toll on you. You start to slow down, your breath haggard and you feel dizzy. You stagger and lose your balance, falling forward.

You feel someone catch you before you hit the ground. They lift you into a sitting position on their lap and rubbed your back. Your breath slowed down, evening out to normal and the pain subsided. You look up to the one holding you and see concerned green eyes.

Glynda looked at you guiltily. "I'm sorry, I never left you. I was behind this pillar the whole time. I didn't know it would affect you so much. I wanted to test your independence."

She smiles down at you. "You did well."

You look at her for a moment and then the tears start to surface. You throw yourself at her, burying your face in her chest and hugging her with all your might. She is stunned for a moment, before reacting and returning your hug.

While you try to stop your sniveling, you try to remember why you felt so scared and why you were relieved at not being abandoned again.

…Again?

When were you abandoned before?

You don't remember…

…maybe that's for the best.

You finally stop your tears and move away from Glynda's embrace. You wipe your eyes and look up at the goat Grimm. Glynda places her hands together before her in refined manner. "I have some business I need to take care of and it would be safer for you to stay here."

You feel your worries rise again but understand that she's saying she'll come back for you.

She reaches into one of her pockets for something. "I have an idea. I'll give you a CELL PHONE. If you need anything call me, my number is already on it."

She pulls out a cell phone and hands it to you. You take it and find that it's an older phone, no touch screen, no flip phone or extra keypad. Just a phone meant for calling, nothing more.

Glynda smiles at you. "I'll be back soon, alright?"

With that, she turns and heads out the door in front of you.

You stand there, holding your new-ish cell phone. You are not sure what to do now that she told you to stay here. Maybe you can—

You hear something behind you. You spin around and look. There is nothing there now.

But, you could've sworn you saw something gold.

Like flower petals…

You look to the door Glynda went through. You slowly walk through it, leaving the hallway behind.

The moment you step foot in the room, your cell rings, causing you to jump. You take out your cell phone and accept the call. It's Glynda.

"You haven't left the RUINS, have you? There are some puzzles I have yet to explain…"

Hearing a hint of worry in her voice makes you feel a little better. At least you aren't completely alone here. You begin walking in the RUINS, talking to her briefly. She tells you to be mindful of what you put in your pockets, being as you can only carry so much with you. You ask her about herself, receiving a brief description, you get the feeling she doesn't want to talk about herself. Slightly desperate to keep the conversation going, you say the first thing that comes to your mind, only to realize it sounds like you're flirting with her. Thankfully she laughs and takes it as a joke. Dodged a bullet there…

When you go to hang up, you make another slip-up. You call her "Mom".

Glynda was quiet for a moment. Then she said, "Mom?...Would that make you happy, to call me... mother? …If that will help, I will be your "mother"."

She sounded a little happy at the idea. Quite frankly, the idea made you happy too.

She hangs up and you are left to wander the RUINS.

You walk for a while, passing a few puzzles along the way, till you come to a peculiar sight. Before you, laying in a bed of red leaves, is what one would describe as a ghost. This being looked like one of those bed-sheet ghosts, just all white with big ovals for eyes partially hidden behind a pair of rectangular glasses.

You approach the ghost. "ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…. (are they gone yet?)…ZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZZ…"

The ghost is just saying 'z' out loudly pretending to be asleep. You want to get past it, but you rather not have to step on them to do so.

 ***Forcefully move the ghost?**

 **Yes**

 **No**

 ***Yes**

Your heart beats as you enter the fight.

 ***Here comes FLYNT.**

Flynt acknowledged your presence and sits up, looking at you cautiously behind his shades.

 ***Uncertain of what to do, you give Flynt a patient smile. He seems to be more at ease now.**

Flynt starts humming a tune and white music notes begin to float towards you. You watch them and listen to the rune with interest, but make sure they don't touch you. You still remember what Flowey's pellets did.

Flynt suddenly stops humming, as though he just realized what he was doing.

 ***You ask him if he can do it again. Flynt seems rather embarrassed now.**

"I would, but I don't have my instrument with me…"

 ***You nod in understanding, and ask him when he has it, if he can play his music for you.**

Flynt seems happy with the idea. "Let me try something…"

He starts humming a different tune, the music notes appearing again. But this time they start to float together above his head. They merge together and form a fedora.

He looks at you expectantly. "What'cha think?"

 ***You tell him how cool that was and compliment his hat.**

Flynt smiles at your praise.

 ***You feel you have successfully avoided confrontation**.

"You know, usually I come to the RUINS because nobody is around… but today I met somebody pretty cool."

He looks at you beyond his shades. He tips his hat at you. "Well, I'll get out of your way. See around kid."

With that, Flynt vanished.

You wish he could have stuck around longer, but it seems he's not comfortable enough yet. You proceed past the bed of leaves and walk with a little more spring in your step. You're happy to know that there are other nice Grimm besides Glynda. Maybe things will be okay…

You come across a sign near the wall, next to what appeared to be spider webs. You approach the sign and read it. 'Spider Bake Sale- All proceeds goes to real spiders.' Is what it says.

You pause for a moment to consider how spiders can bake but then shrug. It must be for a good cause so, why not? You reach into your pocket and check your gold. You have just enough to buy something. You place the gold onto the web and a spider zip lines down in front of you. It gives you a donut and takes the gold, returning from whence it came. You look at the donut. It looks edible so you'll keep it. You place it in your pocket.

You wander the RUINS, passing a variety of Grimm along the way. You are able to talk all of them out of fighting you and leave on good standing. Some of them even leave gold behind for you. A young Beowolf mentions that Glynda had come by, carrying a variety of groceries. The Beowolf points you in the direction she went. With a quick 'thank you', you go down the hallway he indicated.

You come across a toy knife on your way. You decided to take it with you, if not to find a better home for it.

You find a large tree before you, all its red leaves on the ground under it. You look at it with curiosity, before hearing a familiar voice.

"That took much longer than expected…"

You walk around the tree and see Glynda on the other side of it. She is holding a cell phone and is dialing a number. She puts it to her ear and a moment later, your cell rings. The noise draws her attention to you and you see surprise on her face.

She hangs up the call and rushes over to you, kneeling to your eye level. "How did you get here, my child? Are you hurt?"

You shake your head and hold out your arms, showing her no injuries on your body.

She shakes her head, her face filled with guilt. "I should not have left you alone for so long. It was irresponsible of me to try and surprise you like this…"

She then catches herself, her cheeks brushed with red. She then smiles. "Well, I suppose I can't hide it any longer. Come."

She stands up and turns, walking away from the tree. That is when you notice the house before the both of you, made with purple stone and simplistic in design. **Seeing such a cute, tidy house in the RUINS fills you with determination.**

You follow after Glynda into the house.

You find yourself in a warm feeling environment, much brighter than that of the RUINS outside. It is a simple home, tan flooring and wallpaper. A couple yards in front of the door, were stairs to what you could guess was a basement. Glynda stood in front of the railing of the stairs.

She smiled. "Do you smell that?" she asked teasingly.

You sniff the air, a sweet aroma invading your nostrils.

"I made you a butterscotch-cinnamon pie, to celebrate your arrival. I want you to enjoy your time living here. I have another surprise for you."

She turns to her left and walks down the hallway, you following after her.

She leads you to a door and once you stopped, she opens it. Inside is a twin sized bed with white sheets and red blankets, a dresser, a bookshelf filled with books, and a desk with a lamp on it. You walk inside the room and look at it closely. You turn back to Glynda and stare at her expectantly.

She looks at you lovingly, like a mother would. "A room of your own! I hope you like it."

You suddenly feel the tears build up in your eyes and hug Glynda fiercely. She places one hand on your back and the other on your head, petting you comfortingly. It's been so long since you felt like this. Felt this kind of love and acceptance. When was the last time you felt this way…?

You don't remember…

…It's probably for the best.

Glynda suddenly jumps and gently pulls you away from her. "Oh dear, I think the pie is burning. Make yourself at home."

She quickly goes back down the hallway and disappears into another room.

You laugh to yourself at her antics and decide to get a closer look at everything in your new room. On your dresser, you find an empty, dusty picture frame. Next to your dresser, you find a box filled with shoes, all varying in sizes and colors. At the foot of your bed, you find a toybox, filled with a variety of toys. You decide to take the toy knife from your pocket and place it into the toy-box.

You realize you feel exhausted. You've had quite the day… or night… you aren't sure what time it is, being UNDERGROUND. You feel that the first thing you should do is sleep and get your energy back.

You make your way to the bed, _your_ bed, and slip under the covers. You snuggle into the cloud-like pillow, and not too long after, you fall right to sleep.

…You wake up. You still feel tired, but you smell something really good. You sit up and find something on the ground before your bed. You see a slice of butterscotch-cinnamon pie on a decorative plate. You slip out of bed and pick up the plate. You smile at the dessert, feeling a warmth in your heart. Instead of eating it then and there, you decide to save it for later and place it in your pocket. You are actually surprised that the pie fits in perfectly without any mess.

Once it was safely tucked away, you returned to bed and slept once again.

…The next day, you start to explore the house. You went down the hallway where your room was and found Glynda's room. You find a diary on her desk and take a peek at the circled passage.

'Why did the skeleton want a friend?'

'Because she was feeling BONELY.'

You realize the rest of the page is filled with jokes of similar caliber. You feel surprised that someone of Glynda's grace would like jokes this silly. You feel you are closer to her now, knowing this.

You leave Glynda's room and find another room a few feet from it. You find that it's locked and has a sign on it saying, 'Room under Renovations'. You briefly wonder what she plans to do with it.

You go down the hallway, past the stairs and into the living room. It is simple in design, a dining table with four chairs to one side, a bookshelf filled to the brim, and a fireplace on the other side. In front of that fireplace was Glynda, sitting in a comfortable looking recliner, reading a book.

You approach her slowly and she looks up from her book. She has a smile that seems brighter than the previous ones. "Glad to see you're up, I hope you slept well."

She places her book down in her lap, and looks into the fireplace, where a warm fire lived. She looked at it for a moment before hesitantly speaking. "I'm… glad that someone is here. It's been a long time since I've had company. There's so much I want to show you. Books I've read, where I go for bug-hunting…"

She suddenly looks back to you, her face lit with excitement. "Oh! I've also prepared a curriculum for your education." She sighs dreamily to herself. "I've always wanted to be a teacher, and you can be my first student."

She smiles at you, her frame beaming with joy. "I am very glad to have you living here."

You smile back at her and decide to go explore some more. You find your way from the living room to the kitchen, which is small, but has enough room for the necessities. You see the stovetop is very clean, Glynda must use fire dust to cook instead. Next to the stove on the counter you see the rest of the butterscotch-cinnamon pie. Despite having that slice Glynda left you earlier, your mouth waters at the sight and you wish you could grab another. You think better of it and leave the kitchen.

You go back to the entrance of the house and see the stairs. You decide to go downstairs and explore.

You travel a couple flights before reaching the basement… or what you thought was the basement.

Instead of a singular room for storage, you find a dimly lit hallway. It seems quieter down here than upstairs, and much colder too. You feel a sense of unease emanating from the hallway, but decide to walk down it anyway.

Before you can take another step, you feel a hand on your shoulder. You jump slightly and whip around. You feel the fear be swept away as you see it's Glynda. She looks at you with a smile, but you get a sense of fear from her voice. "I think you should play upstairs instead, it's too dusty down here and you'll get sick."

She grabs your hand and leads you back upstairs. You notice that her grip is tighter than usual, and she's moving hurriedly up the stairs, as if to get away from the dark hallway. The moment you reach the top of the stairs, she lets go of your hand and walks back to the living room, not even glancing at you.

You look back at the stairs. You decide to leave it alone… for now.

You go into the living room and see Glynda reading in her chair again. You silently go up to her and pull on her sleeve. She looks at you with curiosity, all the fear from before absent. You ask if she can tell you about her book. She smiles and agrees to it. She scoops you up into her lap and shows you the book she is reading.

The both of you talk together for hours, and later eat dinner, followed by a slice of pie, even though you still had the first one in your pocket.

Once you have a full belly, Glynda tucks you in for the night and wishes you sweet dreams. You tell her goodnight, happily calling her mom, before drifting off to sleep…

 _ **..., please...**_

 _ **Wake up!**_

 _ **You are the future of Humans and Grimm...**_

You wake with a start. Your heart is pounding. You sit up and place a hand on your chest.

What was that? A dream?

It didn't feel like a dream, but more like a… memory. But from when?

You feel that the voice that called out to you was familiar, but its sound faded too quickly for you to recall it completely.

You suddenly feel… off.

Something wasn't right about all this. This place, this life… it felt wrong.

You felt… you felt that you had to leave.

You shake your head. Why do you want to leave? Aren't you happy here with Glynda?

You do feel happy, being with her, being cared for and being able to call her mom… but still something was missing. You feel you can't stay, like you're _not supposed_ to stay.

You feel that something, out there, is calling to you.

And you have to leave to go find it.

You find yourself slipping out of bed, fixing the sheets to a nice flatness, before leaving your room and closing the door. You go to the living room, knowing she would be there. You walk up to her and like yesterday, she is reading a book near the open fireplace.

She looks up from her book and smiles at you. "Oh, you're up. Do you want to hear what I'm reading today?"

You don't say anything.

Glynda's smile fades as she lowers the book to her lap. "What's wrong? Are you not feeling well?"

You feel dread in your chest. You know what you have to do, but that doesn't mean you'll like it.

Glynda closes the book and places it on the arm of the recliner. "Is everything alright?" Her eyes are filled with worry.

You look at her with sadness and emptiness.

You ask her how to leave the RUINS.

Her eyes widen at your words. She doesn't say anything and doesn't move, as though your words have petrified her.

She speaks. "I…"

She suddenly stands up, her voice trembling with fear and a sternness you were unfamiliar with. "I have to do something. Stay here."

She quickly exits the room and disappears. You hear the familiar clack of feet on steps. She went down to the hallway…

You hesitate, wanting to listen to her. But… you feel that pull again. You have to leave. You feel you have no choice.

With that, you rush to the stairs and all but run down them. You find yourself in the dark hallway once again. Before you is Glynda, her back turned to you, her posture stiff.

"…You wish to know how to return 'home', do you not?"

You could hear the disdain in her voice. It worries you.

"Ahead of us lies the end of the RUINS. A one-way exit to the rest of the UNDERGROUND… I am going to destroy it. No one will ever be able to leave again."

You look at her back with shock, fear rising within your chest. You feel the drive to leave become greater.

"Be a good child, and return upstairs."

She starts to walk forward at a moderate pace. You wait for a moment, before following after her. She can hear your light footsteps and you can hear a tinge of anger sewn into her words.

"Every human that falls down here meets the same fate. I have seen it again and again… They come… They leave… They **die**."

She stops for a moment. "You naïve child, if you leave the RUINS… They… **OZPIN** … will kill you."

You look at her fearfully. Why would someone want to kill you? What have you done wrong?

She lowers her head. "I am only protecting you, do you understand? … Go to your room."

Glynda continues forward. After a moment of hesitation, you follow after.

She stops again.

Her fist clenches in anger. "Do not try to stop me. This is your final warning."

She powers forward once again. With a heavy heart, you follow.

She stops for the final time. The hallway you traveled down finally comes to an end, in the form of a door, covered with a ruin marking. You can feel the change in atmosphere here. You can feel that this is the EXIT you've been looking for.

Glynda is silent for a moment. "…You truly want to leave so badly?"

You remain silent.

"…Hmph. You are just like the others."

Her words hurt you more than Flowey's pellets.

"…There is only one solution to this. Prove yourself… prove to me you are strong enough to survive."

Glynda turns around. Instead of the warm motherly green eyes you've become accustomed to… You see a pair of furious red orbs, ready to FIGHT you.

The air becomes thicker, before you feel your heart, your SOUL, beat rapidly.

 ***Glynda blocks the way!**

 ***You try to talk to her, only to realize you have nothing to talk about.**

Glynda holds up her hand towards you. You see a purple aura form around you before you suddenly find your feet are not touching the ground. You then find yourself flying to the left and smack into the wall with a loud 'THWUMP'!

 **HP 17/20**

The purple aura fades and you slide to the ground, your arm and side aching from the impact. Through the pain you look up at Glynda. She waits to see if you'll submit. Despite the pain, you stand back up. Compared to Flowey's pellets, _this is nothing_.

 ***Glynda raises her hand, preparing another magical attack.**

 ***You try to talk again, but find no words.**

The purple aura returns to you and you find yourself flying to the right wall. You bare yourself and reach into your pocket. You pull out the toy knife and stab it into the ground, bringing you to a halt right before the wall. You look at Glynda.

 ***Glynda sees through you.**

You sigh. ***Ironically, talking does not seem to be the solution to this situation.**

You consider your options.

There is a part of you, screaming at you, to fight back, the part that wants to live. But another part, whispering to you, to not fight her, the part that wants to preserve your relationship.

You think back to what Glynda has taught you. FIGHTING is never your only option. Sometimes you can talk a person down. You know this, having done it so many times before. Now, it truly matters to see if what you learned will be enough. You straighten your posture and look her in the eye.

You hold up your toy knife, pointing it at Glynda. She squares her shoulders. You flip the toy knife in your hand, now pointing the handle towards her. ***You choose to SPARE Glynda.**

She says nothing as you stare at her.

Glynda waves her hand and summons large rocks from the ground before her and sends them towards you. You are able to dodge to the left and avoid them.

You straighten up and look at her again. You hold out the toy knife to her, ***Showing you SPARE Glynda.**

She says nothing.

Glynda attacks again, summoning her rocks and they fly towards you. Before you can prepare yourself, you are covered in the purple aura and find yourself flying into the rocks. You feel multiple projectiles hit in the chest, stomach, leg, and cheek before you fall to the ground and roll for a moment. You look at yourself, feeling your body starting to ache from the attack. You are surprised you didn't get crushed by them.

 **HP 10/20**

 ***Glynda takes a deep breath and looks right through you.**

You get up and dust off your shirt for good measure. You hold out the toy knife again. ***You SPARE Glynda.**

She attacks you with rocks again and like last time, you feel yourself fly to the stones. But this time, you take your toy knife and flip it to blade outward. You swing the fake blade and manage to knock away the rock in front of you. Glynda lets you go and you land on your feet.

You look to Glynda and puff out your chest. ***You SPARE Glynda.**

Unlike before, her red gaze is sprinkled with confusion.

Her next attack seems… off to you, less focused. Instead of forcing you to fly in her next barrage of stones, she simply throws them at you. You slash at them with your toy knife and look at her closely. ***Glynda is acting aloof**.

You hold out the toy knife again, ***Showing you SPARE Glynda.**

She glares at you slightly. "What are you doing?"

She attacks again with her stones. You duck and roll out of the way. You hold out your toy knife.

 ***You SPARE Glynda.**

You see her start to waver. "Attack or run away!"

She throws a barrage of larger rocks at you. You manage to slash one away, but get clipped by another.

 **HP 08/20**

You rub your arm and look at her. ***You defiantly SPARE Glynda.**

She narrows her crimson eyes at you. "What are you proving this way?"

She throws more rocks at you, but you dodge left. You hold out the toy knife.

 ***You defiantly SPARE Glynda.**

She's starting to get agitated. "Fight me or leave!"

A purple aura surrounds your form and you fly to the left of the room. You bring up your feet and stop yourself from slamming into the wall, but feel yourself strain from holding yourself. You feel the pressure disperse and fall flat on your back. You tilt your head back and look at Glynda.

 ***You begrudgingly SPARE Glynda.**

She looks at you angrily. "Stop it."

You roll yourself over and shakily get up on your feet. You shove the toy knife's handle into Glynda's direction.

 ***You SPARE Glynda.**

You stare at one another for a moment, before she breaks eye-contact.

"…Stop looking at me that way."

You don't move an inch.

 ***You choose to SPARE Glynda.**

She growls.

"GO AWAY!"

Glynda thrusts her hand at you and you feel yourself go flying back. You slam so hard into the back wall; you swear you heard something crack. Hopefully, it wasn't your spine. It takes a moment for your body to peel off the rock wall and fall face first into the dirt. You lie there for a moment, honestly considering not getting back up with how much pain you're in. You grit your teeth, before shakily getting to your hands and knees. You slowly get up, one foot at a time, before you come to stand tall. You take in some shallow breaths before looking at Glynda, wincing at the pain in your back.

 ***You SPARE Glynda.**

Her expression softens, all the anger seemingly gone. She can't look at you.

You are at **HP 05/20**

She summons another wave of stones, but you don't move. You expect to feel the impact again, but find that the stones just float right by you. It seems she is not even trying to hit you anymore. You feel your heart ache at the sight of it, but once again hold out the handle of the toy knife.

 ***You choose to SPARE Glynda.**

The atmosphere becomes somber. Glynda finally looks you in the eye again, her red orbs fading back to that vibrant green you know. She speaks softly to you.

"I know you want to go home, but…"

You stand in silence.

"But please… go upstairs now."

Her words lack the sternness she had before.

You feel your expression mirrors hers.

She gives you a small, but sad, smile. Her eyes are pleading.

"I promise I will take good care of you here."

"I know we don't have much, but…"

Her tone is hopeful. "We can have a good life here."

You don't move.

Her face becomes downcast. "Why are you making this so difficult?"

You see tears begin to form in her eyes. "Please… go upstairs."

You bite your lower lip, trying to keep your emotions in check.

You want, you _wish_ you could stay here. With her. Forever.

But…

You know you can't.

You have to keep moving forward.

 ***You hold out your toy knife and SPARE Glynda.**

She frowns… but then lightly laughed. She looks you in the eye.

"Haha… Pathetic, is it not? I cannot even save a single child?"

She looks away again.

You open your mouth to say something, but she raises a hand to silence you.

She closes her eyes. "No, I understand. You would just be unhappy trapped down here. The RUINS are very small, once you get used to them. It would not be right for you to grow up in a place like this."

She opens her eyes but averts her gaze to the ground.

"My expectations… my loneliness… my fear… For you, my child… I will put them aside."

 ***You see your SOUL vanish from sight on your chest.**

Glynda takes a deep breath before continuing. "If you truly wish to leave the RUINS… I will not stop you. However, when you leave…"

She blinks the tears out from her eyes.

"Please do not come back. I hope you understand."

You feel as though your heart broke, just as much as hers must be right now. You feel those tears build up again, as you try to bury the pain.

Glynda walks around you, not even daring to look at you.

She intends to leave without another word. She intends to leave you… without saying goodbye… again….

Before she can get too far, you spin around and grab her in a hug. She stumbles for a moment but regains her footing. You hold her for all your worth. Even if she doesn't feel the same, even if you can't say it now, you want her to know you love her and that you'll miss her.

You feel two strong but gentle arms around you, pulling you closer. You both stay like that for a few moments, trying to engrave the other's warm into your memories.

She finally pulls back, slightly pushing you away in the process. She looks at you, tears freely falling from her green eyes and a warm smile on her face.

"Goodbye, my child."

She lets you go and turns away. With one last glance over her shoulder, she walks down the darkly lit hallway, back to her home.

You watch her leave, and when you see her form disappear, you let your tears fall. You let yourself cry for a short while, letting out all the pain you've been holding in. Glynda was probably doing the same right now, in front of her fireplace, her book long forgotten.

When you feel you can't cry anymore, you wipe away your tears with your sleeve. Face mostly dry, you take a deep breath and then exhale loudly. It's painful to leave. You want to just run back to her right now and never leave.

But…

That pulling in your heart, your very SOUL, still exists.

And you know you'll never find what you're looking for if you stay here.

With one last glance down the hallway to home, you turn away from it and face the door to your "freedom".

You whisper your final goodbye to the mother you only knew for a time, before pushing the door open and into the UNDERGROUND.

You feel the atmosphere change. It's colder than the RUINS, but you press on anyway. You come to a dark room, a beacon of light shining in the middle. And in that small patch of grass, you saw a familiar and unwelcome face…

FLOWEY.

The golden flower looks at you with a smirk on it's face. "Clever. Verrrryyy clever. You think you're really smart, don't you?"

It shifts into a smile. "In this world, its kill or be killed, yet you were able to play by your own rules. You spared the life of a single person. Heehee…"

It looks at you with narrowed eyes. "I bet you feel really great. You didn't kill anybody this time."

You narrow your eyes at the flower.

"But… what will you do if you meet a relentless killer? You'll die and you'll die and you'll die, until you tire of trying. What will you do then?"

It grins at you in contempt. "Will you kill out of frustration? Or will you give up entirely on this world… and let ME inherit the power to control it?

It's face twists in disgusting pleasure. "I am the ruler of this world's future. Don't worry, my little monarch, my plan isn't regicide. This is _SO_ much more interesting."

Flowey then laughs at you, it's voice echoing off the walls and into your very SOUL.

It then sinks into the ground and disappears.

You look at the spot where Flowey slunk into. You feel anger swell in your chest. You don't truly know why, but you hate them. Besides them trying to kill you, you have no reason to like them. Perhaps it's because of what they stand for. Saying you have to hurt others if you wish to get anywhere.

You snort in defiance.

You're going to show that flower that the world isn't kill or be killed.

You'll show them you can move forward without hurting others.

You'll show them your DETERMINATION.

With courage in your heart, you step forward into the unknown that is the UNDERGROUND.

 **RWBY: The UNDERTALE**

 **By The Kunoichi**

 **Based off-**

 **UNDERTALE**

 **By Toby Fox**

 **And**

 **RWBY**

 **By Monty Oum**

* * *

 **Extras:**

 **Congratulations, you made it out of the RUINS! As a gift, I'll disclose some interesting tidbits I had when writing this story...**

 **Story Title**

 **Some of you may be wondering why I chose such a long title. Why didn't I just go with "RWBYtale"? Well, that's because its not 'RWBYtale'.**

 **Undertale has gotten so popular that there are dozens if not hundreds of AUs for it: 'Mobtale', '** **Underfell', '** **Pockettale',** **Etc. Heck, on Tumblr someone made a blog JUST FOR ALL THE AUs THAT CURRENTLY EXIST! THIS IS A BIG THING!**

 **When I looked up RWBYtale on Tumblr, I saw images of Undertale characters in the world of RWBY, not RWBY characters in the world of Undertale. This is a recurring theme in most AUs, puting the characters of the game into a show/game/movie, not the other way around.**

 **It may sound ridiculous, but when I think of what my story is about, I feel that RWBytale isn't the right way to describe it. It's the story of the RWBY characters in the world of Undertale.**

 **(cough) and there's already a RWBYtale on this site.(cough)**

 **Glynda - Her character and Powers**

 **When I decided to write this story, I knew she would be best in the role of Toriel, the caretaker of the RUINS. In UNDERTALE, Toriel is a loving and kind goat-mom that cares for the fallen human, but can be fearsome when someone she loves is in danger. Glynda for the most part, is strict and fearsome in most of her scenes in RWBY, but we have seen she is a caring person. For this chapter, I attempted to show Glynda's professionalism she carried and mixed it in with Toriel's motherly tendencies.**

 **Originally Glynda was going to have Toriels powers, but when I worked on the first draft of the battle, it was rather boring. So, to make things more "original", I decided that Glynda, and the majority of the characters in the story, would use their semblances in place of the Monster's powers in UNDERTALE. I don't have all the battle scenes done yet, but I have ideas here and there. Because Glynda showed her semblance being telekinesis, it was easier to integrate what she had into Toriel's battle style. Just in case anyone was confused, Glynda didn't just summon rocks, she used her telekinesis to grab rocks from the walls and ground around her during the battle.**

 **And before anyone says it in the comments, this is not a copy of Sans' power. What Sans' does is gravity related, not telekinesis. Similar, yes, but not the same.**

 **Anywho, I hoped you enjoyed this chapter, let me know what you think and if you want, share some ideas with me about characters/powers. I do have most things planned, but there are still some things here and there that need tweaking.**

 **I send to you all my LOVE... the normal variety, not the kill you kind.**


End file.
